1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus for outputting AV (Audio Video) data including image data and sound data to an external, and to its control method.
2. Related Background Art
Camera-integrated digital video recorders have been developed recently which have a digital interface (IEEE1394 interface) in conformity with the IEEE1394-1995 standards.
External storage devices have also been developed recently which can record AV data digitally output from an IEEE1394 interface of a camera-integrated digital video recorder.
If a user desires to record AV data recorded by a camera-integrated digital video recorder in an external storage device, the user interconnects the camera-integrated digital video recorder and external storage device, instructs the camera-integrated digital video recorder to start recording, and at the same time instructs the external storage device to start recording.
With this method, a user is required to instruct both the camera-integrated digital video recorder and external storage device to start recording. This operation is cumbersome and a user load is large.